Breezepelt
Breezepelt is described as a handsome young tom with a black pelt and amber eyes. History In the Power of Three Series ''The Sight : Breezepaw is first seen in ''The Sight as a young apprentice. During the Newleaf Celebration Day Gathering, the black tom took part in a squirrel hunting competition against Owlpaw of ShadowClan and Lionpaw of ThunderClan. Lionpaw and Breezepaw both fell into an abandoned badger's den while hunting and had almost suffocated when Crowfeather, Nightcloud and Jaypaw helped to dig them out. Breezepaw spent the night in Leafpool's den while he recovered. ''Dark River : In ''Dark River, Breezepaw fought with Lionpaw in the battle at the border, and quoted that "WindClan apprentices were receiving special training to hunt squirrels." Later on, Breezepaw is one of the five apprentices who go into the tunnels to find the missing WindClan kits, alongside fellow WindClan apprentice, Heatherpaw and the ThunderClan apprentices Lionpaw, Hollypaw and Jaypaw. ''Outcast : When Squirrelflight and Hollypaw travel to WindClan territory to ask if Crowfeather wanted to help the Tribe, they are told by Breezepaw's mentor, Whitetail, what he has been doing. He led a patrol of apprentices to see if dogs were still in the far corner of the territory. He also caused a fight between WindClan and RiverClan, which forced Onestar to apologize to Mistyfoot. Breezepaw didn't want to go to The Tribe of Rushing Water, but Onestar said he should, so Crowfeather brought him. It is revealed that he and his father don't get along that well, and he makes some trouble on the trip. When the travelling cats first meet Purdy, the young apprentice acts very disrespectful, calling him a "stupid mangepelt", and is constantly insulting him behind his back. He convinces Lionpaw and Hollypaw to hunt for mice with him against orders. In the Twoleg nest they venture into, they are attacked by dogs, and are later rescued by Purdy. When they get to the mountains, he, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw are put in charge of the to-be's training, and they do a pretty good job. Breezepaw didn't seem to care about the Tribe of Rushing Water's old traditions, even calling them MountainClan once. Before the battle, he, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain, a handsome young to-be, climb down a hole in the top of the intruder's cave, and frighten them out of the cave where they can be fought. Breezepaw then fights in the battle with the intruders, which they win. Eclipse : In ''Eclipse, Breezepaw hunts in the mountains before returning home. He seems to be a bit more friendly towards the two apprentices, Lionpaw and Hollypaw, than before, although he is still shown to be sneering and mean to them. ''Long Shadows'' He is only mentioned once, when Lionblaze is thinking about him. He already has his warrior name, Breezepelt, although is still listed as an apprentice in the Allegiances, along with Heathertail. Family Tree Category:WindClan Cat Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Apprentice